


【宗凛/R】Right Here Waiting

by King1125



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King1125/pseuds/King1125
Summary: 是总裁的生贺！宗凛only，接剧场版TYM，最后一个鲛柄201室的夜晚。ooc，措辞尴尬，微虐，是不好吃的腿肉（流泪）





	【宗凛/R】Right Here Waiting

在鲛柄的最后一个夜晚，凛无法入睡。  
他辗转反侧地翻身，双眼直直地盯着上铺的床板，目光犹如想要穿透那一层厚木料般激烈灼热，却又哀伤缠绵。  
凛轻轻地试探着开口：“宗介？你睡了吗？”  
没有回应。  
他合上双眸，微不可察地轻叹了口气，心底漫上难以言说的酸涩。  
又要分别了吗……  
五年未见，再次重逢的一刻看见他的笑容，那一瞬他没在想他为什么在这里，他怎么找来的，他无法思考，只是平静了许久的心脏，再次倏而跳动。  
漫长的时光瞬间被缩短，他们迅速回到了幼时的熟稔状态，看起来么都和以前一样，可他知道，有些什么东西不一样了。  
因为松岗凛喜欢山崎宗介。  
他睁开眼，将手掌贴在隔着衣服心脏跳动的位置。  
真不甘心啊……就这样走了吗？他甚至还没来得及让他知道自己的心意。  
凛从枕头下摸出一瓶液体，磨蹭着轻轻褪去下身酌衣物，拧开瓶盖咬住被子，下定了决心。  
让我全部属于你吧，宗介。  
今夜注定无眠。

宗介没有睡，只是他知道凛想要问他还会不会回来。  
三番五次的欲言又止，柔肠百转的忧愁哀伤，了解凛如宗介怎么会不明白。只是他的肩伤没有定数，他不清楚他能否回来，所以他不敢轻易承诺。  
凛的小心翼翼他都看在眼里，凛太希望他能回来，他知道。  
他紧闭双眼，手指慢慢抚摸到右肩处，那里戴着的护肩，时时刻刻提醒着他他曾拥有过的梦想。  
下铺却忽然传来轻响，先是布料摩擦的声音，随后是略微急促的呼吸声，伴随着几声因疼痛而自喉间逸出的闷哼。  
凛……在干什么？  
宗介屏住呼吸，凝神静听。大概是顾虑到上铺的他，凛的喘息声很隐忍急促，却又掺杂几声甜腻的尾音。过分静谧的宿舍内凛极力压抑的声音仍清晰可闻，愈是欲盖弥章愈引人暇想。  
而最要命的是凛冷不防的一声“宗介”，声音极轻却又极度色情缠绵，甜得人心尖儿发颤。  
宗介被凛那一声无意识的呼唤激得浑身血液都往下身涌去，几乎是瞬间便半抬起了头。下铺的人却不自知，仍然在忘情地小声轻唤着他的名字，声音里是不同于往日的温柔缱绻，一声声都藏着无尽的深情，哀婉又动人。  
被唤了名字的人闭紧眼睛，在心里默念俳句来试图转移注意力，却被脑内无法抑制而浮现出的画面将注意力冲击得涣散，理智荡然无存。  
和他无数个梦中的画面几乎重叠，凛因难耐的快意而轻轻纠起的眉尖，被情欲染上一片诱人绯红的面颊，颤动如蝶翼的长睫，凌乱的半长红发被汗水贴在脸侧，诱惑动人到极致。  
脑海里的糟糕情景让宗介更加无法冷静，他极力抑制住冲动，紧皱着眉头试图封闭五感。  
没有用的，他清晰地明白着，有些隐秘的情感和欲望他不曾言之于口，却绝不代表着它不存在。  
不仅如此，那是如岩浆般炽热滚烫的感情，被他小心翼翼地封在高耸的岩石之下，滚烫地翻涌着，一秒也不曾停息。  
磐石上若有一丝裂缝，熔岩便会携着极高的温度炙烫地喷涌而出，焚毁一切，摧枯拉朽，点燃万物。  
他深爱着他，从心动的第一刻起，到死亡而止。  
凛不曾知晓。  
下铺的声音终于渐渐平息，宗介松了口气，努力使脑中臆想的画面消失，却没想到凛竟顺着梯子爬了上来，腿上传来男人的重量。  
凛吞下口水，颤抖着指尖去触碰对方的裤子拉链，轻轻拉开，手指勾着他的内裤将硕大的性器释放出来，被半硬的巨物吓了一跳。  
他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，小声嘟嚷着“宗介好厉害”，一只手揽住挺立的事物，俯下身聚精会神地注视着，温热的气息尽数喷吐于茎身，凛明显感到手里的东西又涨大了一圈。  
“宗介……”凛轻声唤他，声音甜而黏。凛不爱吃甜的，却不知自己比糖还要甜上千万倍。他将宗介的性器揽到唇边，轻轻印下一个吻，而后张口将头部含住，湿润的软舌沿着性器上的脉络舔舐，柔软滚烫的口腔包裹住敏感的顶端，小心翼翼地收着牙齿，生疏笨拙地吞吐着。  
“凛……你在做什么？”宗介沙哑的声音忽然响起，凛一惊，牙齿不小心磕到了柱身，宗介“嘶”了一声，眸子里却染上了更加危险的情欲。  
“咕唔……抱歉……”凛含着他的东西，含糊不清地道歉，嘴上的动作却仍然没有停下，卖力地吮吸舔舐，操弄着自己的嘴。  
他暗红色的瞳眸里闪烁着爱恋痴迷，脸颊随着吞吐而一次次陷没，大片情欲的潮红在白皙的脸颊上晕染开，无法言说的美丽色气。  
宗介再忍不住，在凛不太好的口活下他依旧硬到快要爆炸，坐起身来扶着凛的肩膀从他口中将自己抽了出来，钳着他的下巴吻了上去。  
“唔……”凛自喉间溢出一丝略色气的呻吟，舌不自觉地缠绕过去，撑起上半身动情地同他接吻。  
宗介的手掌贴上凛劲瘦的腰肢，将他揽进自己怀里，两颗心脏只隔着两层肌肉以同一频率急促地跳动。这个吻来得太晚，他们急哄哄地接紧对方，在唇齿交缠间倾吐多年未曾消减丝毫的爱恋。  
他们生疏笨拙又激烈地接吻，唇舌翻搅时的水声在静谧的宿舍里清晰得过分。凛的手攀上宗介的肩，却在触到衣服下的护肩后骤然清醒，宗介察觉到了他的异样，抵着他的额头气喘吁吁地放开了他。  
“肩膀……”凛小心翼翼地将搭在他右肩上的手移开，眼里闪过一丝掩饰得极好的伤痛。  
“没关系的。”宗介轻轻抱住凛，安抚地吻了吻他的耳垂，温柔地在他颈侧辗转亲吻，动作熟练得有如已经做过千次万次，而不是袒露心迹的第一夜。  
凛的手指不自觉地插进宗介的一头黑色短发里，被这样的温柔对待让他无法自抑地红了眼眶，轻轻发出一声呜咽。  
他不知道此刻发出的任何声音都如同引发燎原的那一颗火星，宗介的眼底忽然漫上海一般的危险情欲，揽着他背的手下移到腰窝，再向下滑上紧实的臀肉，手指探索着进入臀缝，轻易地找到了那个已经被玩弄得柔软湿润的入口。  
“凛好色哦，已经自己玩过了呢？”他贴在凛耳旁低声道，热气带着色情挑逗的话语一同扑打在他耳畔，刚红过眼眶的少年再次绯红了脸颊耳尖。  
凛红着脸张口轻轻咬住宗介的耳廓，小小声地说：“想要。”  
心尖上的人裸着双腿跪坐在自己身上的画面太过香艳，再加上耳边坦诚热情的邀请，早已经硬得不行的性器便直接没入了柔软的后穴，直插到底。  
这个体位进得实在太深，粗大的事物直接填满了穴道。兴许是润滑用得太足，进入并没有受到太多阻碍，未经人事的地方被心爱之人的东西填得满满涨涨，没有预想中撕裂般的疼痛，更多的是结合的满足感。  
“嗯……”凛发出一丝餍足的叹息声，穴道里每一寸敏感点都被很好地照顾到，更是一下子就顶到了最敏感的地方，快感源源不断地从那里涌出流遍全身，他被顶得腰酥腿软，颤着腿搂紧了宗介的背。  
再没有一句多余的话了，他们的爱是海般深沉宁静，缄默无声，惊涛骇浪时却又波涛汹涌，摧枯拉朽，席卷一切。  
自幼两心相知，他们是彼此分身和sunshine一般的存在，曾隔着茫茫大海的无尽思念，从幼时延续了多年的怦然心动，无法自抑的情生潮涌……那些无需言说的感情不是秘密，只是心照不宣而已。  
隐秘的暖昧心迹终于化作实质，等着这一刻已经太久的两人立刻默契地相拥着滚在一起。宗介揽着凛的腰翻身将他压在身下，上铺单人床不堪重负地发出了“吱呀”的呻吟声，他们却无暇理会，他们的眼前唯有彼此，他们的眼中唯有彼此。  
“凛啊……”宗介轻声呢喃着他的名字，手指一刻未停地流连过他的每一寸皮肤，最后停于他泛红的脸庞，微笑着轻声说：“凛真迷人啊。”  
这样的笑容曾无数次出现在凛不知道的地方，那样温柔，眉梢眼角流露出的无尽宠溺几乎让人无法呼吸。凛陷落于他的温柔里，一时竟失了声。  
宗介将凛的腿挂在肩上，在他白皙有力的大腿内侧印下一个轻吻，钳住他的手腕不容置疑地将身下人顶入绝境。  
粗大的事物破开层层软肉直抵深处，凛难以自控地发出一声爽利的惊叫，浑身酥软着紧紧抱住宗介，如同溺水的人紧紧抓住那块救命的浮木。  
可他是松冈凛啊，他怎么会溺水，唯一能让他无法自拔心甘情愿沉溺的，只有山崎宗介而已。  
每一次撞击都准确地蹭过那块让人忍不住颤抖不停的软肉，凛觉得自己好像快要熔化了，夏日的夜晚明明清凉舒适，他却难以自持地感到高热，情热的高温把他们烧化，好像快要熔铸在了一起。  
他不能控制自己去呢喃对方的名字，凛从来不知道自己的声音到了宗介面前就无意识地变得甜而撩人，仿若撒娇和勾引，撩拨得宗介无法将目光从他身上移开分毫。  
而此刻凛的声音更加甜腻非常，被撞进深处时呼唤的“宗介”二字带上颤抖的尾音，诱人色情，热烈而坦诚，这样的凛宗介根本无法拒绝。  
狭窄的单人床随着愈加激烈的冲撞而发出声响，空气里蒸腾着无比暧昧糟糕的淫靡气息，惹人脸红的碰撞声和不加克制的喘息呻吟混杂在一起，动情的吻和近乎急躁的交缠，共同构成这个迷乱的夜。  
就好像他们的身体本就是为契合彼此而生，毫无章法的节奏依旧能被对方恰到好处地迎合。他们在宿舍的床铺上交欢，身体交合处的温度烫得快把人的头脑烧得混沌不清。  
宗介轻抚过凛泛红的眼角，指腹流连过眼尾柔软的皮肤时，动作温柔得仿佛倾注了一生的深情。凛被宗介的动作激得心头一阵阵牵动，哭喊着直接攀上了足以灭顶的高潮。  
柔软的内壁颤动着咬紧了驰骋的性器，谄媚热情地吮吸缠绕，凛伸出双臂搂紧了身上人的脖颈，垂着眼眸凑上去索吻。  
“宗介……”凛目不转睛地凝视着他，脸颊上弥漫着的红潮美得让人不自觉地屏住呼级，“这次分别送你的礼物……是我哦。”  
宗介轻笑，温柔地在他额上印下一吻，身下却加快了速度变着角度顶他，处在不应期的凛再受不住这样汹涌的快意，只能发出些不成调的呜咽。  
“那，凛再给我一点，好不好？”宗介温柔地将凛散落在脸侧的发丝掖到耳后，声音像蛊惑人心的低语，撩起他胸前的衣料俯身含上因暴在空气中而挺立的乳尖。  
“呜……”凛难耐地将腿缠上对方的腰，咬着下唇迷蒙着双眼看向宗介。与凛平日里的样子截然不同，他的眼神色情而诱人，眼里盛着繁星漫漫和近乎痴迷的露骨爱意，美得热烈又肆意。  
幸好这幅美景只有自己能看到，宗介想着，更加用力地将人禁锢在怀里，用尽浑身解数取悦着他的恋人，只为了看他为他而难耐且情动的迷人表情。  
湿湿软软的小穴吞吐着含在身体里的硬热，不遗余力地揉按吮吻，宗介被他缠得头皮发麻，把凛的双腿打开到几乎不可思议的角度。身下的人迎合着向他敞开了双腿，整个人像是舒服到要化掉一般软软地伏在他身下，平日里劲瘦有力的身躯化成一滩水，柔软得仿佛任人把玩操弄。  
“可恶……被宗介，吃得死死的了……”凛在喘息间断断续续地抱怨，可比起抱怨更像恋人枕畔间甜蜜的缠绵。  
“我才是被凛吃得死死的啊。凛下面……可是一直咬着我不松口呢。”宗介偏过头含住他的耳垂亲吻，贴着他的耳朵用低音炮轰炸凛的领地，将他的全部都占有。  
挑逗的话语总是床第间最美妙的催情剂，凛因为这句话身体变得更软了，酥酥麻麻的快意如同电流般在血液中蔓延，舒服得浑身颤抖，张口咬在他锁骨上，埋怨道：“混蛋宗介……”  
这是一场颇莫名其妙的情事，有着一个莫名其妙的开始，宗介却不会让它结束得莫名其妙。凛要命地缠着他，内里柔软得让人恨不得死在他身上。  
凛在满眼的生理泪水中抓住一丝清明，望向宗介的眼睛，却被溶化在那双温柔至极的祖母绿瞳眸里的深情缚住心脏，丝丝缕缕缠缠绕绕地网住他，无法逃脱。  
宗介轻抚上他再次挺立的性器，以同样的频率抚慰着他，凛陷落在爱意和情欲织成的海里，念着他的名字，纠起眉尖扬起头，轻声呢喃：“宗介……要到了……”  
宗介被他意乱情迷的反应激到，拇指按上铃口，在他凌乱狼狈的面庞上亲了一口，低声道：“一起吧。”  
凛只能胡乱点头，被填满的感觉实在太舒服，硬涨撞击进出着滑腻湿软的甬道，带来乎没顶的快意，浑身都因极致的快乐而颤抖不停。肉穴不断地收缩吞咬，似乎不榨出点什么不罢休。  
终于白浊如愿地随着最后一次深深顶入射入深处，滚烫的液体打在内壁上的快感让凛几乎失了神，呜咽着搂紧了宗介的后背，僵着身体蜷起脚尖，被精液一股股地充盈穴道的感觉简直羞耻到极致却又让人极度兴奋，前端也在被深入的一瞬吐出滚烫的热液。  
“宗介、宗介……”凛急急地唤着他，双腿圈在他腰上把他牢牢禁锢在自己身体里，高潮的余韵还未退去，他颤着声音小声请求，“不要出去……留在里面。”  
宗介如他所愿地停留在他的身体里，软下来的事物逐渐再次硬涨灼热。他没有离开凛的体内，扶着他的腰翻过身让凛跪坐在自己身上，拥着凛让他贴在自己怀里轻声喘息，声音沙哑又色情。  
直到凛的喘息声渐渐平息，宗介轻轻亲吻着他的发顶，凛抬起头，泛红的眼尾氤氲着泠泠的水汽，又美又欲，看得人心尖儿都跟着那睫毛震颤的频率在抖。  
他们离得极近，凛扯着宗介那件被汗水和液体打湿的上衣帮他褪去，随后他们每一寸肌肤都紧密贴合在一起，凛只是定定地凝视他的眼睛，其余的一句话都不再有。  
宗介拨开凛被汗水黏连在脸侧的碎发，低下头轻轻含住了那双被吻得红肿的唇。  
接吻总是比做爱更加感性，他们磕磕绊绊地接着吻，凛的牙齿不小心划破了对方的下唇，他用柔软的舌尖去舔舐那处伤口，尝到血腥味的同时被对方勾着舌尖深深吻住，吻得深情缠绵。  
他的眼睛一刻都未曾从宗介身上移开，眼神那么热烈，仿佛明天就是世界末日，这是他最后一次亲吻他的爱人。  
“让我看看你的伤。”凛的手移上宗介的肩膀，轻轻地拆开了宗介的护肩，看见那紫红肿起的皮肤，咬着牙垂头让眼泪无声地坠落。  
他轻轻凑过去，极尽虔诚地在他右肩上落下一个吻，睫毛上挂着的泪滴颤动着落在肩头。  
宗介阖上眼，用左臂将凛揽进自己怀里，在他额上印下一吻。然后他听见凛用哭泣时独有的沙哑声线说：“我说了我会等你回来，宗介。”  
“我就一定会一直等。”  
他极力压抑着声音里的颤抖，“宗介，别让我等不到。”  
宗介愣了愣，在黑暗中看不清他的表情。他勾起唇角，唇边勾起的弧度是只有对他才会露出的温柔笑容，将凛紧紧搂在自己怀里，轻轻应了一声：“嗯。”  
能和凛一起游一次接力，他的梦想的确已经实现了，而怀里倚在他肩头落泪的人仍与他紧密相连着，更是他心底深处最不肯言说的欲望。  
似乎已经没什么更想要的了，如今的他所有关于游泳的梦想都建立在名为“凛”的前提上。  
可是他的凛在等他回来。  
于是他牵过他的左手，在无名指的指根处印下一个亲吻。凛瞬间呼吸一滞，心口骤然紧缩，泪落得更凶了。  
“等我回来。凛，等我回来。”  
等我回来，亲手将这里缺少的那枚指环推到你的指根。  
宗介将他的手掌贴在自己心口，凝视着他的眼睛，一字一句。  
掌心下的心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动。  
凛忽然在泪水中粲然而笑，将唇用力地贴过去，深深吻住了宗介。  
而后分开时他伸出拳头，轻轻碰上了对方的拳，骨骼碰撞时发出一声轻微的响。  
那是一个对他们来说意味着太多的动作，他们的相遇、分离、重逢，他们所有的快乐和伤痛——都寄托在双拳相触的一刻。  
他们之间甚至不曾说过一个“爱”字，却用这个动作向对方传递着那句在舌尖翻滚了千万遍的话语——

窗外的月光晶莹地蜿蜒流淌于墨色天际，如瀑般的银白月光倾泻而下，漫照的光影泛出大片如梦似幻的银光。凝结成白露般剔透地洒落，为窗子镀上温柔闪烁的银制边框。

“今夜月色真美。”

愛してる。

-End.-


End file.
